The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that includes an ejection tray to which a printed sheet is ejected.
An image forming apparatus such as a multifunctional machine includes a printing portion that transports a sheet along a sheet transport path, that prints an image based on image data onto the sheet being transported and that thereafter ejects the printed sheet. In such an image forming apparatus, an ejection tray is generally provided that receives the printed sheet when the printed sheet is ejected.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, the orientation of the front and back surfaces of a printed sheet that is ejected to an ejection tray can be arbitrarily set. Specifically, in a state (face-down state) where the front surface of the front and back surfaces of the printed sheet is faced downward, the printed sheet can be ejected to the ejection tray whereas in a state (face-up state) where the front surface is faced upward, the printed sheet can also be ejected to the ejection tray.
The orientation of a printed image on the printed sheet that is ejected to the ejection tray differs depending on, for example, the type of image forming apparatus. Specifically, there is an image forming apparatus in which a printed sheet is ejected such that the orientation of a printed image on the printed sheet is faced leftward when seen from the front surface side of the apparatus, and there is also an image forming apparatus in which a printed sheet is ejected such that the orientation of a printed image on the printed sheet is faced rightward when seen from the front surface side of the apparatus. There is also an image forming apparatus in which the orientation of a printed image on a printed sheet that is ejected to an ejection tray can be arbitrarily set.
For example, in a case where the front surface of a printed sheet that is ejected to an ejection tray is faced downward, and where the orientation of a printed image on the printed sheet is faced leftward when seen from the front surface side of the apparatus, when a user who faces the front surface of the apparatus takes, from the ejection tray, the printed sheet using the right hand with its back faced upward, the user can visually recognize the printed image on the front surface of the printed sheet in the correct orientation without changing the position of the printed sheet in the hand (in other words, when the user brings the printed sheet in front of the user, the front surface of the printed sheet faces the user, and the orientation of the printed image on the printed sheet is the correct orientation for the user). In another example, in a case where the front surface of a printed sheet that is ejected to an ejection tray is faced upward, and where the orientation of a printed image on the printed sheet is faced leftward when seen from the front surface side of the apparatus, when a user who faces the front surface of the apparatus takes, from the ejection tray, the printed sheet using the left hand with its palm faced upward, the user can visually recognize the printed image on the front surface of the printed sheet in the correct orientation without changing the position of the printed sheet in the hand.
However, in order to visually recognize the printed image on the front surface of the printed sheet in the correct orientation without changing the position of the printed sheet taken from the ejection tray, it is necessary to remember the specification (the orientation of the printed sheet ejected to the ejection tray) of the image forming apparatus. Hence, it is bothersome and inconvenient for the user.